Finding his Place
by Sliver Teardrop
Summary: The other half to The Other One. This is the story about Lincoln, Jacqueline’s and Brooklyn’s son. He is a odd one. Can’t fight very good, brushed to the side by Brooklyn, he tries to find his place.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. This it the continuation of The Other One. Only this is about Jacqueline's son. A strange mix. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles**

Finding his Place

XXXX

He knew he was different. Different from his clan, from his father. Even different from Alice, Amy, and Michael. They at least looked like how the mutates were supposed to look. But he was a strange mix of his father and his dead mother.

Lincoln looked back down at the book he was reading. His heart was not into the "History of the Sciences" at the moment. He sighed as he thumped his furred tail hard on the concret and slamed the book close. He looked around the small room that he had claimed as his down in the Labyrinth. He came here during the day and studied from the books that had captivated his attention since he was a child. But at night he was put through his paces in traning with the 'true'gargyles at night. He hated fighting but Brooklyn, his father, would not hear it. In fact the only time that his father even talked to him was when he had made a mistake. He had been told that Brooklyn had never truly gotten over the death of his mother.

The way that he was told was that she had been like the mutates and was once a human. But then she had been recaptured by the now dead Sevarius. She was mutated even more, escaped, mated with Brooklyn had him, then was recaptured and finally killed herself and Sevarius in an attempte to escape from his and everyone elses' clutches.

To Lincoln though, it sounded a lot like those soap operas that Maggie and Amy like to watch.

"Heyyyy Lin," a girlsih voice called out.

_Oh, no,_ he thought just as he was pounced apon by an almost white catlike girl. The force knocked him off of the stool and both ended up in a tangle of wings and tails. "Amy!"

"What?" she asked inccontly.

"How many times do I have to tell you. I'm not a mouse or a bird or ANY other thing to pounce on!" Lincoln almost yelled at her.

Her cute kittenish muzzle stintted up and she looked like she was about to cry. Lincoln immediatly felt bad.

"Ah, Am, you know I don't mean that. I'm sorry."

Her blue eyes brightened and she smiled then licked his cheek.

A high laugh had Lincoln twisting his head around but because of the tangle that he and Amy were in, he had to settle to looking upside down at Michael. Michael in all of his gold and black spotted glory was standing in the doorway laughing at him. He grinned that them the baby cheetah ruff-like mane made him look rougher then his long sleek body did. "Hear, I thought you were going to be male enough then you went and blew it." He walked up and grabbed Amy by the scruff and jerked on Lincoln's tail thus untangling them. He let go of Amy and Lincoln's tail.

Lincoln whipped his tail away and it moved back and forth in a cat's agitation. "You don't have to be a crude person just to be a 'man'."

Michael ignored this and stood smirking down at him, "I heard that you messed up so bad last night in the training that even Hudson gave up."

"So I'm bad at fighting. So are you." Lincoln retorted.

"Yeah, but I can still outrun and out fly any one, even your old man." Michael laughed.

Lincoln snarled his eyes glowing bluish white.

Michael just smiled and allowed his eyes to glow white as well.

The room became deathly silent; the only sound was the small whimper from Amy as she backed away.

"Lincoln, it's almost sun down…" the sound of Talon's voice echoed through the room. "Boys! Break it up. Michael, go relieve Alice from patrolling the lower tunnels." Talon disappeared again not even looking into the room.

Michael backed off and nodded. "Saved by the 'uncle'." He walked by Lincoln, "Pussy."

It was the last straw. Lincoln jumped on Michael's back and delivered a good punch.

XXX

The sun was already down when Lincoln 'limped' home. He sported a black eye and several bruises from his quick temper. Both he and Michael had gotten a chewing out by Talon, Maggie and glares from Claw. As he got closer to the clock tower he felt a lead of doom settle over him. He dreaded going home every night.

When he landed on the railing he listened for voices. Hearing none, he hopped down from the railing and walked into the tower. Lincoln headed over to where the little 'living area' was. It consisted of a small kitchenette, an old couch and Hudson's chair and a TV. Hudson was where he normally was. Bronx, however was not.

Lincoln walked over and stood beside Hudson silently.

"Little 'ate gettin back are we?" Hudson asked.

"Yeah…. so where is everyone? I thought Goliath was going to pair me up with Lexington for patrols tonight." Lincoln asked.

"Aye, 'e was. But decided against it. Thought it 'e best."

"But they took Bronx…." Lincoln said to himself. He hung his head and headed back to the outside of the clock. He leaned against the railing and looked out at the city. "There has to be something I'm good at."

**A little short but I think I will keep the chapters short. I hope that you will enjoy, please R&R!.**


	2. Chapter 2

XXXX

Lincoln didn't feel like trying to find out why they had apparently given up on training him to be a warrior. He knew. He was terrible at fighting. His appearance said other wise. He had the same body build as Brooklyn if not shorter. Instead of the deep red that colored his father's skin he had a snow-white hide with gray rosettes. The outsides of his wings were a shocking pitch black as was his short spiky hair. But the strangest things about him were that his tail was covered in gray fur and retractable cat claws on his feet and talons. And like his mother he could fly. But what gave him his most frightening and primitive feature were the three-inch saber-like teeth that hung below his jaw.

But even with these features he didn't have the heart to fight. He much rather preferred to read or observe the going ons around him.

The clan didn't ignore him. No. It was only Brooklyn that did. The others didn't approve of the cold shoulder that Brooklyn gave him but they stayed out of it. Broadway and Lexington treated him like their little 'rookery' brother. Goliath and Hudson did their best to treat Lincoln as one of the other gargoyles but even they were dumbfounded at Lincoln's inability to grasp onto the art of fighting. It was Elisa that was his close friend. It was she that had named him.

And it was Elisa's that he was headed to now. The others were frozen in their stone sleep and he didn't want to go to the Labyrinth to see Maggie's pity, to deal with Alice and Talon's aloofness and fight with Amy's clinging and Michael's taunts.

It was still early and the fog hung low in the sky as the sun had not yet burned the fog away. Lincoln was able to fly straight to Eliza's without trouble. He tumbled out of the air and clattered down on the rooftop. After untangling himself he tapped on the window.

Elisa must have been expecting him for she opened the window soon after.

"Hello Lincoln." She smiled at him.

"Morning Elisa. Hope you don't mind me dropping in." Lincoln said as he dropped into a crouch that was a lot like Brooklyn's.

"Not at all." Elisa turned away to hang up her red jacket. "Lincoln, Talon told me you were in a fight with Michael last night. They all ready told me their version, but I'd like to hear yours."

Lincoln shook his head. He already seemed weak enough in his clan's eyes. He didn't want to be like a child and run to his 'aunt' crying abut a bully.

Elisa read his look. "Lincoln, I know that it's flustering. Thinking that you don't belong, but you don't have to take it out on everyone else."

Lincoln sighed, the end of his tail twitching. "It's just…"

"What? You can talk to me." Elisa sat down and motioned for him to do the same.

"Elisa, what did I do wrong? Or what didn't I do? All I know is that Brooklyn fell into the funk soon after my mother died." Lincoln winced at how pathetic his words sounded.

"It wasn't anything you did. Stop trying to be tough. You are still a kid. A kid that is caught between several worlds and species and beliefs. Of course you have questions. What I want you to understand is Brooklyn's depression is not your fault. True fourteen years is a long time for anyone, but Brooklyn believed that he would never find anyone, believed that they were the only gargoyles left. Your mother then came along. True she wasn't a true gargoyle but she looked close enough. They were perfect for one another. Both sarcastic and witty. Jacqueline was five years older in human years then Brooklyn and she kept him in check. After the several incidents with Sevarius that ended with Jacqueline's death, well, Brooklyn was never the same. Gargoyles mate for life and Brooklyn just closed his heart to everything and allowed you to be raised communaily though I admit I had to step in. Must be the human in me." Elisa smiled. "He'll come around. And you'll grow into those wings."

Lincoln glanced at his wings that seemed much too large for his body. He smiled as well and looked out the window. The fog was breaking up and if he headed to the Labyrinth he could be spotted. He turned back to Elisa. "Mind if I spend the day here?"

"No. Go right ahead. I'm going to crash for awhile." Elisa sai d while she stood and yawned and headed to her bedroom.

Lincoln watched her go and did the same. He curled almost catlike up on the oversized couch. Chagney, Elisa's dark gray cat sleeping on the back. He was asleep almost right away.

**xxx**

**Again a little short, but like I said I think I'll keep them that way. A little dull now, but work with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know what I just noticed? I forget to add the fact that kittyluv is beta on this story as well. Shame on me! Well, she is and I must say thank to her. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles.**

XXXXX

It was well past dark when Lincoln left Elisa's. She had already left for the night, telling him that she'd let the clan know where he was. He flew over the city just watching the people. He in a way longed to see if they would welcome him, but all of the nasty press the gargoyles were still getting held him back. He knew though, that they would never welcome him. Goliath maybe, or Angela, though who knows when she was coming back. Ever since she found out that she had latent powers she had been hopping back and forth between Avalon and Manhattan. Maybe even welcome Lexington and Broadway. But not him or his father. They looked too different.

_It wasn't fair,_ he thought childishly. _The clan tries to teach me to fight, but when I do they say no. Their way. _

He bared his teeth and flew out toward the industrial parks and abandoned factories. With keen eyes, he scanned the horizon. A cat-like scream behind him made jerk in midair with surprise. He looked around and saw in the distance a large winged shape fighting in the air. He moved closer, thinking it was one of his clan. Just as he got closer it was suddenly wrapped in a net.

"Aaaaiiieeee!" the figure fell down into a dark alley.

Even having the best eyesight of the clan didn't help as he tried to see where it landed. Lincoln let out a curse and dropped down into the alley.

When he landed right away he was hit in his back. He let out a grunt and swung around to push the man down. In the process his tail hit another which incidentally held a taser-like wire that was connected to the net the held the gargoyle.

With the electricity from the wire to the net off, the gargoyle shredded the net like tissue paper.

The gargoyle backed toward Lincoln as they found themselves surrounded by six men. Lincoln had never actually had to fight for his life. And even now he knew that he had no chance. He may have been evenly matched with one full-grown man, but not six! Not even three, if the other gargoyle could take on three. And the fact that they all were pointing guns at them didn't help. So he switched to something he was good at. Defense.

He crouched down and whipped his furred tail back and forth. His oversized wings rose and spread out in a flare. His eyes turned the bluish white and he pulled his lips back over his three-inch teeth that showed even when his mouth was closed, but when his mouth was opened wide the effect was a lot like a saber tooth cat. A low rumble started in his chest and ripped through his throat and came out as a nearly supersonic screech. The humans winced and Lincoln felt a sharp pain in his chest. Instead of the pallid and feeble silvery spark that happened sometimes, a true burst of blue electric bolt shot from his whole body and struck one of the humans. His body jerked in the frantic dance of one having more then 10,000 bolts of electricity running through their body.

The next thing that seemed to happen was that in the dance of the electricution, the gun went off. The two gargoyles threw themselves to the dirty ground. The night was filled with screams.

Lincoln slowly realized that the screams had stopped. He and the other gargoyle stood up. He looked around at the six men that had been pointing guns at them only seconds before. At least two of the men were dead with hamburger where their heads should have been, three others had various holes in their bodies and the one that Lincoln had hit with the electric bolt was fried and still smoking.

He winced and turned to the other gargoyle. It was then he noticed that it wasn't one of his clan members. It was someone that he had been told many times that she was crazy and dangerous.

Her red hair and brilliant blue skin gave her away.

"Demona."


	4. Chapter 4

**kittyluv is beta **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles.**

XXX

"Demona." The name was out of his mouth before he could stop it. He had never met her, only heard tales of the crazed female. He knew the tales of her own betrayal and madness and the never ending quest to rid the world of humans.

She stared down at him, considering. "You know my name, but I believe I do not know yours."

Lincoln was silent for a second. His clan didn't trust her, so he shouldn't. But she hadn't attacked him. In fact she looked relaxed and calm, but alert. It couldn't hurt. "Lincoln."

"Lincoln. How…original. So…tell me young one, how did you come about here? I know of only Goliath's clan." She asked calmly.

"Why should I trust you? I know of your past ramblings." Lincoln moved away, not liking that she was so curious.

"You look a lot like Brooklyn. You were hatched in the clan? So they have found mates?" she stayed where she was, though Lincoln had been moving away.

He froze. "How do you know?"

A laugh. "I haven't lived as long as I have by being stupid."

Lincoln grimaced and moved back again. He was ready to take off; thankful for once that he wasn't like gargoyles in the science of flying. They could only glide and even to do so had to catch a thermal. He could just take a small jump and take off that way. He moved to do just that when she placed a claw on his shoulder.

"Could you only hear me out? Just an ear. That's all I'm asking." Demona said.

Lincoln looked back over at her and considered. Considering her past…he sighed. Why not? He nodded, "But we need to leave this alley. I-" he looked over at the bodies again.

"Fine. Follow me-"

"No. I don't trust you. Follow me." With that he took that jump and beat his oversized wings, the tips brushing each wall on ether side of the alley. He rose and turned back to see Demona climbing the wall the to launch herself off into the air. He swung back around and flew several miles to the outsides of the city. It was one of his other hiding spots. An old burnt shell of a mansion. It wasn't the house itself that he loved, but the surrounding garden and woods. He loved the old rustic look to it. Many times he had went there to try to practice his routines and try to work his wings properly.

They touched down in the garden, old over grown weeping willow trees and over run flowers beds and several faded statues and a dried up fountain was in the center of the garden. He caped his wings as Demona did the same.

"All right. You have my ear, but don't expect anything." Lincoln warned, on his guard.

"Of course not." She looked away then back at him. She told him the story of her life. The unbridged version. She made her hatred for most humans known. She spoke of regrets over having burned her bridges with the clan. "My ruin with Nightstone Unlimited, the Quarrymen, everything…I'm tired of it all! You know of my immortality bind with Macbeth. I cannot die. I'm alone in his hell."

Lincoln listened with a receptive and sympathetic ear. He understood all to well. But…it still didn't change the fact that she was unstable at times. "You may not believe me when I say I understand, but I do. But I can't help but say that you did dig this 'hell' for yourself."

Demona barred her teeth slightly but then relaxed. "You are right."

"I just have a question. Do you hate all humans? Tell the truth. You can't have hated them all. You have formed alliances with them and not all have betrayed you." Lincoln asked. He had found a loophole. She claimed to hate humans, but yet she still hung around them, still at times worked with them.

"You are a smart one aren't you? Yes. I hate most, there are some that are worthy, but the others outnumber the few. The humans that you killed, I did nothing to them. They weren't even Quarrymen. Thugs, thieves that had found or bought the Quarrymen's old traps and hunting gear." She stopped and looked him over. Took in his furred tail, his blue eye, his teeth and the gray rosettes that flanked his arms, chest, back, legs and wings. "You killed that one human by an electric bolt. I know it wasn't magic. I know magic. What was it? You can't be a full gargoyle." She accused. Her dark gray eyes narrowed.

Lincoln winced. There was no way out now. She would probably kill him for having a once human mother. This was a bad idea, he decided. As the silence wore on and she began to get agitated, Lincoln defiantly raised his head. _So what if my Mother was human? She died protecting the clan and me. She killed herself so that they would not use the 'monster' that they had created,_ he thought. "No. I'm not. My heritage is rather strange. Brooklyn is my father. As far as I know I age like humans, though I hatched from an egg. My mother, her name was Dr. Jacqueline Vinson. She was a veterinarian at the New York City Zoo. She also tampered in the genetics of blood. Another doctor approached her. Dr. Anton Sevarius. He was a true genetic. He asked for samples of animal's blood. She wouldn't give the samples to him so he had her kidnapped. He took the samples and twisted the DNA of several animals into a serum, which he injected into her and four other humans. It turned them into gargoyle like creatures. The differences were that they could fly and shoot bolts of electricity and didn't turn to stone in the day. The animals were a fruit bat, electric eels and big cats. Well, my mother and another female escaped. They got separated, and Jacqueline joined up with a Mike Holzman. He hid her as she tried to work on a cure and find Sevarius. She had several run ins with the clan, with Brooklyn. She ended up getting recaptured. Sevarius added advanced technology and or science. Maybe he dabbled in some magic. We never found out. But it gave her strong destructive powers. Like telekinesis. And she mutated even further. In fact, looked more like a gargoyle then a cat. It was after she was freed that she and Brooklyn became mate, hence me. But then again, she was captured again. This time was fully fitted with a controlling chip. She was to be used as a weapon. After a battle that the clan almost lost, she overpowered the chip and sent Sevarius and herself to their deaths." Lincoln took a deep breath. It was a rather long tale not as long as Demon's but maybe just as depressing.

Demona considered him for a moment. "A lot has indeed happened while I was away. Goliath's clan hid you well. " She looked to the east. The horizon was just staring to lighten. "You best go. Your clan would be worried about you."

"I doubt it."

Demona whipped her eyes back over to him. "What do you mean? You are part of their clan."

"I may be part of the clan, but it doesn't mean I'm a valued member." Lincoln said sharply.

"Why? Goliath was never too picky about whom he allowed into his clan. A human and a now a mutated human's and gargoyle's offspring."

"Brooklyn can't stand the sight of me. And the others…well they have given up on me." Lincoln looked away.

"Why? Tell me." She purred.

"I can't fight! I fall over myself and I can't fly right. I have not the strength of the others. Even Lexington can throw me and he's at least a foot shorter them me! I'm tired of everyone looking at me in pity! I'm tired of them just brushing me off." Lincoln snarled his blue eyes lighting up.

"There. I have to say I know how it feels." She placed a claw on his shoulder and thought for a moment. "You say you can't fight? I have taught many that seemed that they could not fight. You know one. I tell you what I'll teach you. Take up where they have stopped."

Lincoln backed away and eyed her warily. "Why do you want to help me?"

Demona turned away and wrapped her wings around her, "Nightstone Unlimited is destroyed, I have nothing, and Goliath would never welcome me back in his clan. I'm alone. I need a friend." She turned back to Lincoln. "Will you be that friend?"

Lincoln thought about it. She seemed sincere but it could be a trick. He then shrugged. "Yes."

She smiled. Not a sinister one, but a true genuine smile. "Good. As it is becoming dawn, you best go back. We meet here tomorrow night."

Lincoln nodded and took off. He didn't look back but flew on ahead. He knew he was taking a chance, but why not? His life was going nowhere and if she does keep her word and is able to teach him, then he would actually have one of the best-known gargoyle warrior for his teacher.


End file.
